


Unloved

by Ghoulish (Miruku)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Break Up, College, Doggy Style, M/M, No happy ending here folks, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Relationships, despite the tags the content isn't detailed, its mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miruku/pseuds/Ghoulish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating since high school but what happens when the love fades?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved

Teeth mashed together in sloppy kisses, wet noises and marks sure to leave bruises littered each of their necks and shoulders. The room silent other than their mixed breathing and the ticking of the clock on the night stand. How had it come to this? A relationship spanning nearly three long years dwindling down to nothing but meaningless and desperate sex that neither consented to nor denied. They'd gotten together in their second year of high school; friendship turning into a crush and before long they were mutually lovey dovey behind closed doors, but college had changed them both and they barely spoke much any more. Thinking it would be grounds for their love to grow stronger, neither addressed the issue and they continued going about their separate routines that had Oikawa training most days and Iwaizumi working part time. It wasn't until one day when they were finally home together for once, that Oikawa broke the heavy silence that had become the regular atmosphere within the small apartment.

"I don't love you anymore."

He was leaning against the doorway to the living room with arms folded across his chest and face a picture of reservation. If he'd been expecting Iwaizumi to reply with some sort of protest, he'd be sorely disappointed because the other's reaction was anything but. Iwaizumi didn't even bother to look up from his laptop screen, fingers still gliding across the keys with only a fractional pause to indicate Oikawa's words having registered in him. He eventually replied with a swift "I know" before the short lived discussion came to an end with mutual silence, and Oikawa left for his evening practice session. Things continued from then as they always had done. They continued to live together and sleep together, eating meals together on rare occasions and sex still remained the rushed affair it had turned into over time.

Silently both of them knew it was eating away at the other inside, both too strung up in their pride and sense of denial to bring it up again, as if talking about it more would be a confirmation that it could really be over. Silently they both worried over how to fix it and as a result their amount of sex increased. They'd fuck in the morning at 6am, fuck in the shower and after returning home from a hard days work. They'd fuck on the couch if they couldn't make it to the bed and they'd fuck before falling asleep at night. It was exhausting but the only connection they still had, and with this they could pretend if only a little that they were still in love like before.

But there wasn't any love there when Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa between his legs, lips pursed around his cock and sucking in a half-arsed manner, lazily slipping his mouth from tip to base and teasing with his tongue. There wasn't any love there when Oikawa looked over his shoulder to watch Iwaizumi fuck him into the mattress from behind, their eyes meeting and holding each other's gaze but not recognising what they found anymore. He braced himself to speak between pants of ragged breaths and moans, "Iwa-" he started but was cut off abruptly with a "no" followed by "shut up" soon after. It hurt Oikawa right down to the core but he obliged and they finished up as normal, laying down facing away from each other to sleep with their backs bumping against each other should either of them move a little.

He tried again despite not knowing if Iwaizumi were still awake or not, but even if he spoke to an empty room it'd be better than keeping it bottled up forever.

"Iwa-chan," with no response, he continued "I don't love you anymore... but I want to. If I lost you it would be like losing three years from my life. Ha, I probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. So please fall in love with me again and I promise to do the same." he blinked back the tears that welled and rolled onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes and taking breaths to calm himself, convincing himself that it really didn't matter that what he just said was a waste of time because it wasn't heard. On the contrary Iwaizumi had heard it but chose to keep silent, trying to cope with the shards of guilt that tore right through him and took hold of his heart in a steely grip. Where Oikawa couldn't see, Iwaizumi's lips stretched into a smirk that was laced with knowing and sadness. Waiting until he was sure the other would be asleep, he finally chose to voice his reply.

"Sorry Oikawa, I kind of hate you after all."

He'd been dwelling on it for a while now and the resentment only built. He loved volleyball just as much as Oikawa did but it was only the setter that got a scholarship and got to play for a college team, while Iwaizumi had to make ends meet working part time in a job he hated and studying for classes that didn't mean much to him. He went to see Oikawa's matches and cheered like a good boyfriend should but the jealousy spiked each time. How could he love someone he was so envious of that it made him turn to hate? That was when the communications between them broke down and suddenly he had 'more shifts to work' so couldn't make it to Oikawa's matches, he had more 'homework' to do so he couldn't pick Oikawa up from practice; but in reality he sat at home browsing dating sites for people that could fill the gap he had. He never cheated but he thought about it, talked about it and even planned to once but couldn't follow through. It was almost a relief to him when Oikawa broached the subject of the crushing bond, it meant that it wasn't one sided and he didn't have to feel so terrible every time he thought about it himself.

He knew it had to end though, he couldn't continue to drag Oikawa down any further in this mixed up relationship they had, not when the other had a budding athletic career to think about; and once it was over he could finally find someone else that he didn't have to make himself sick with resentment over.

By morning it was over. Iwaizumi's side of the closet stood bare and the bathroom cabinet only half filled. It was a harsh reality for Oikawa to wake to but he managed somehow, expected it even because it was only a matter of time anyway. The only remaining trace that Iwaizumi had ever been there was the note scrawled on a scrap of paper left for Oikawa to find, and it only read a single word.

_'goodbye.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short piece mostly to work out the kinks in my writing as I haven't written in a while! I hope you all enjoyed it though— well, as mush as possible considering there's no happy ending~


End file.
